Secrets Are Underrated
by a5h13y 101
Summary: "Secrets are underrated." Logan says simply. Zoey looks at Logan. She cannot describe the feeling that washes over her suddenly. Is it relief? For the first time, she feels like she is being seen for what she actually is and not the shadow of the girl from PCA. One-Shot. Angst. Future Fic. Zogan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.

* * *

Lola glides through the small kitchenette behind her fiancé, twisting her hips along with the music playing in the hotel room. Vince pops the champagne on cue with Lola's last placement of the wine glasses. She gives him a peck on the lips before walking to the living room. Zoey, Chase, Quinn and Michael sits patiently watching the couple interacts in silence.

"Oh come on" Lola roll her eyes and plops onto the available chaise. " I know it has been awhile but I know we have much to talk about. " Even with the suggestion, the group seems to have no response. Lola has a point; it has been a while. Majority of them has not even seen each other since the beginning of college and if it was not for Lola's and Vince's wedding, no one can vouch any incentive to be in the same room again.

"Everyone looks good. Its remarkably how much older everyone looks now." Quinn starts. Eyes begin to scan the room with this new opportunity to look at one another.

"Please, I have gained twenty pounds since the last time anyone has seen me. You _do not_ have to lie Quinn." Michael chuckles wholeheartedly and rubs his stomach. Michael was always good at breaking awkward situation.

"It really suits you well, honestly." Zoey reassure with a genuine smile. Vince passes the first champagne and the alcohol makes it around the group.

"Alright, I don't know about everyone else, but I want to hear how Vince propose to Lola." Michael settles his champagne glass and leans towards the standing Vince. Vince smiles sheepishly and shrugs. " Uh no, you have to help a brother out. Depending on the financial budget and how cliché it is, I may have to steal a few things here and there." Chase punches Michael playfully as Michael stares at him innocently.

A knock breaks the start of Vince's story. Vince, already standing, voluntarily opens the door.

"I hope this makes up for being an hour late." Logan is on the other side of the door with a smirk on his face and champagne in hand.

"Bring it in man." Vince pulls Logan in for a bro hug. Logan walks in and immediately Michael has Logan in the air. Both boys are laughing and smiling. Michael settles Logan to the ground and follows up with a bear hug. The rest of the group makes a short line to greet Logan. Zoey is last in the group. Logan faces Zoey and both looks at each other for a moment.

"It's been a long time, Brooks" Logan finally comments. Zoey laughs at her old nickname and opens her arms for a hug.

"Alright, now that the old gang is officially back, I would like to get back to the proposal story. " Quinn sits down on the couch again. Zoey takes her empty wine glass and goes into the kitchenette. Logan follows while Vince, who starts the story. Zoey grabs the wine opener from a drawer and sees Logan reaching out for the opener with the champagne close to him, his trademark smirk in place. Zoey rolls her eyes and hands it to him. He pours her a glass and then one for himself.

The atmosphere shifts 180 degree. The group is laughing hysterically and the old banters are slowly finding their old rhythm. The alcohol is still pouring due to Logan's encouragement – Lola and Vince has decline Logan's offer about an hour ago.

Chase claps and clear his throat, giddy to start another topic. "So I want to hear what everyone is up to, I want the deeds.".

"Way to be the guy that kills the mood." Logan cheers to Chase and takes a sip of his beer.

"I want to know what everyone has been up to as well. Chase how's Seattle?" Lola asks. Logan slouches back onto the couch with clear disinterest. Zoey watches Logan from across the room and holds in a small smile.

"Seattle is great. I, uh, actually am in transition to have my own real estate company with a business partner." The word congratulation passes around the room, except from Logan. No one notices except Zoey.

"Any special lady in Seattle for you right now- " Vince elbows Lola lightly on her side. Lola looks confuse and then frowns at Zoey. Zoey circles the rim of her empty wine glass with her eyes down. " Or whatever" Lola tries to recover.

"Her name is Jen." Chase nods tentatively and takes a sip of his beer. Logan gets up to go into the kitchenette.

"I got a full ride to Columbia University." Quinn chimes in before things get awkward again. "So I might be in New York with you and Vince." Logan comes back with a few beers in hand. He flips two lids. He hands one to Zoey. Zoey stares at Logan and takes the beer with gratitude.

"Aw, Quinn, trying _that_ hard to leave California – what a surprise." Logan voice drips with sarcasm. For the first time in the last hour the whole room is silent again. Logan scans the room and senses the bad tension. Quinn sighs.

" What? I am just trying to have fun here. I don't get why we are catching up right now. If everyone wanted to know how people are doing, it is called a text message or maybe a call?" Logan opens his arms inviting a counter.

"Dude, we were and clearly are still busy doing whatever it is we do. " Chase offers. "I am sorry if –

"Whoa." Logan lifts his hands hand in surrender. "I did not say anything about me wanting to get checked on. I've moved on, like we all should." Logan tilts his head back and gulps down a significant amount of beer.

"Logan, please, not tonight. You and I can talk later but we are here for Vince and Lola." Michael pushed with warning in his voice. Oddly enough, Logan drops his eyes to his lap and nods obediently.

"You know, actually, we should all probably get ready for bed if we all want to make it for our measurements tomorrow." Lola stands up waiting for the group to follow.

* * *

Zoey is punishing herself internally for drinking too much because not only is she is suffering a horrible hangover but she needs to mentally force herself to produce the biggest apology for being late to her own measurements. She just hopes that she can blame it on the traffic. She knows it's a horrible excuse but currently it is all her throbbing head could create at this moment. Zoey locks her hotel room in time with Logan locking down the hall. The two individual meets in the middle, looking at each other with confusion and embarrassment. Logan pushes for the elevator and faces the door along with Zoey. They both stands in complete silent.

"Lola is going to kills us." Logan simply puts as he allows Zoey in the elevator first.

"Chances are that we can blame it on the traffic?" Zoey leans against the railing while Logan pressing the lobby button. Logan shrugs.

"Better excuse than what I could come up with." Logan backs up to the railing adjacent to Zoey. Zoey crosses her arms and looks forward, curiosity getting the best of her. "And what was that?"

"That I have a horrible hangover." He shrugs nonchalantly, Zoey laughs easily.

The couple is ready to settle back to a comfortable silence until the elevator's light flickers. Logan arches his eyebrows at Zoey. The elevator jerks to a stop making Zoey and Logan grasp the railing for balance. The elevator does its final hum till it slowly stops making noise all together. "Please tell me this is not happening." Logan walks over to the buttons and presses the button to the lobby. The elevator does not oblige even with the many times Logan pushes the button. Logan lays his head against the metal wall and presses the Emergency signal. The ringing fills the elevator.

"I have that you are calling about the elevator in Marriott in Midtown New York, is that correct?" Logan rolls his eyes.

"Sorry, for a second I thought we were in Bates Motel. We have places to be. How long is it going to take till we have someone come for us?" Zoey holds no reaction to the situation in front of her. Instead she slides to the ground and leans her head against the wall. She sighs calmly to the cool metal soothing her head temporarily.

"We are dispatching for someone to come get you out now. Please stay calm. Are there any injuries or immediate care that we should know about? " Logan growls and lifts up his head.

" Ibuprofen and a greasy meal should suffice."

* * *

Logan is lying on his back with his left forearm covering his eyes. Zoey is tapping her foot silently and looks to be in deep thought.

"You were really quiet last night." Logan voice causes Zoey to jump. She is grateful that her reaction goes unnoticed. "It's not Zoey like." He adds.

She shrugs although she knows he cannot see it. " I talked." She counters. He removes his arm and slowly pushes his body to a sitting position.

"So I understand why _I_ was a little more drunk than I probably should be last night…but why were you?" Zoey shakes her head and chuckles flatly.

" You kept bringing me drinks, so I kept drinking." She says dismissively and tilts her head back.

"I don't know if you have noticed but I brought everyone drinks, but I can say, you were definitely _the_ best drinking partner." He shoots an imaginary cheer in her direction.

"Well I guess I was best at holding my liquor too." She closes her eyes in a way that she may actually pass out on the spot.

Logan notices subtle changes even in Zoey's appearances. Her hair is back to being blonde but it still contains streaks of brown underneath. Her hair is much longer than he last remembered. Her roundish baby face from high school is no longer present; instead her face is much narrower and her body curves very nicely along with her summer dress.

Zoey eyes open and looks over at him, his eyes are already off her before she can catch him. After a long pause, Logan knows he is taking a risk at his next question but decides for it.

"So what exactly is going on with you and Chase?" Logan avoids her eye contact and occupies himself with drawing imaginary doodles on the hardwood floor. "Looks like people knew something that I didn't."

Zoey laughs bitterly. " Wow, since when has this become any of your business?" Zoey already regrets revealing this to being a sensitive topic.

"Well, for one, we are stuck in an elevator with no status on when we are getting out. " The couple looks at the elevator door. "And second, I must say, its pretty stupid that you and I both live in Los Angeles and we have never crossed paths." Zoey watches Logan carefully, not entirely sure if this was a sensitive topic for him. She wishes she could read him better.

"We were never really close friends to begin with Logan." It was Logan's turn to laugh bitterly.

"Great, we have finally reached the overall theme to this freaking weekend. Don't you realize Brooks? We all weren't really that close of friends. Color me surprise when I get a call from Vince asking me to be one of his groomsmen. " Logan tilts his head back and closes his eyes while Zoey arch her eyebrows at him. She doesn't know how to really respond to that.

* * *

Logan is playing a game on his phone and Zoey is cleaning out her nails for the eighteenth time now. Zoey has her reason why the Chase topic is sensitive for her. Chase will always be the one that got away. If she were honest with herself, she would say that she still might have a chance with him. However, she knows better, and she hates that she does.

She looks over at Logan. He seems very invested in his game. This morning Logan looks more familiar to his old days than he had yesterday. He wears his signature tank top and khakis shorts and his hair resembles much like he wears his hair junior year at PCA. She also needs to remind herself that she does not have many years to go off of. The last time she has seen Logan was the graduation party that Logan himself threw. She understands why Logan may be bitter but even at the party Zoey and Logan both joked by wishing best of luck with everything in the future. She is sure that his behavior represents something much bigger than what lies on the surface. She is now curious to figure it out.

"So Quinn and you didn't work out I see." Zoey cringes at her own words and she prepares to correct herself. Logan hiccups a laugh. Zoey decides to pry a little more "Would yesterday indicate that you are still in love with her?" She knows that she is playing with fire and is ignoring the double standards but Logan is right –it is boring not talking in the elevator.

" I'll bite since you couldn't. No, I am not in love with Quinn anymore. We broke up awhile ago." He never takes his eyes off his phone. Zoey compares his story to what Quinn shared with her and Lola last night. Quinn story does not carry the same light response that Logan just used.

"What is awhile ago?" Logan finally looks up and squints his eyes suspiciously at her.

"About three years ago. You know, I find it funny that you are asking me so much when you hated being in the hot seat a couple minutes ago." He shakes his head.

"I guess you're best at holding the hot spot." He smirks at her. "Quinn told us that something happened to you and it took a hard toll to the relation-

"Quinn is just not as intelligent as many people give her credit for." Zoey looks at Logan with disapproval. " Yeah, I know that is a jerk thing for me to say but I'll tell you that that part of me has not changed since PCA. If anything, I am more of an asshole than before." Logan drops the phone to his side. Zoey shakes her head in frustration. Why does she tend to surround herself with many assholes "Anyways, I am more relief than this puppy love that everyone seems to think I have for her."

"Relief, why?" Logan pauses. His face expression grows more serious and he goes back to doodling on the hardwood floor.

"I am not going to lie, I was a horrible boyfriend – let alone a horrible person at the time. There was a moment in our relationship that I've changed and I was just not giving her the love that she deserved. I am just glad she was able to move on and be able to love again. Personally, I can't do that." He observes Zoey's reaction, waiting for pity or confusion or more questions but instead he sees her nod. Is she agreeing with him? "Alright Brooks, talk. What is going on with you and Chase?"

"We broke up awhile back and we haven't talk since." Zoey keeps it short.

" I am not saying that Vince and Lola are not cute but I think many people would agree with me about thinking it would be you and Chase getting married in a month." Zoey shrugs and scrapes a scab on her leg.

"We were young. Chase wanted to grow old together while I just wanted to grow up. I didn't know it was a crime but now I'm serving the years I guess." Zoey voice drops to a whisper.

"So you are still in love with him," Logan question sounds more like a statement.

"Chase called me randomly a couple of months ago telling me that he saw my video from PCA time capsule. He told me that he missed me and that he wants to visit. I know it was his way of telling me that he would take me back if I tell him to come. " Zoey looks up at the ceiling to prevent the tears that are forming in her eyes to spill over. "I told him not too. I knew he was happy with Jen. He was scared to move on because he knew we never had closure. So I finally gave it to him."

"Why did you give it to him if you knew how you felt?" Zoey laughs possibly wondering the same thing.

"There was a moment in our relationship that I've changed and I was just not giving him the love that he deserved." Logan does not comment. He just nods his head in understanding. She pauses and whispers" At the time he called, I held too many secrets from him that I was just not ready to share yet."

"Secrets are underrated." Logan says simply. Zoey looks at Logan. She cannot describe the feeling that washes over her suddenly. Is it relief? For the first time, she feels like she is being seen for what she actually is and not the shadow of the girl from PCA.

" Yeah… it is." She smiles.

* * *

The elevator door finally opens to reveal the bottom getting cut off from the shaft. On the floor is few fire fighters reaching out their hands for assistance. Logan and Zoey stand up in surprise and excitement. They are finally getting out the elevator. After many questions and scanning for potential injury, the fire department releases her . Zoey laughs when she over hears one of the officers tell Logan that he has ibuprofen.

Zoey walks to down the lobby contemplating if she should wait for Logan, who is still talking to the officer, or try to grab a cab. She walks slowly to stall time when she hears his voice.

"Hey Brooks, want to catch a cab together? In this case, we can both get the heat for being late. Plus, Lola would never believe me for being stuck in an elevator." Zoey laughs and agree with him silently.

Logan and Zoey walk to the curb hollering a cab over. A cab finally pulls up and Logan opens the door for her. Zoey stops at the door and looks at Logan. She know she needs to get this out before time passes and their shared moment dissolves to nothing. "What?" He arches his eyebrows at her.

"When we go back to LA, can we make it appoint to cross paths? I guess I realized in the elevator that I need friends…. like you. I don't know, it weird I know but –

Logan put his hand on her shoulder. "Sounds good Brooks."

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Goodness! It has been forever since I posted anything on Fanfiction! I was bored and thought to write about my favorite pairing {Zogan.} This is my first time writing in third person- geez IT IS HARD! This is my first one-shot as well but for those who knew me…who really knows if it will stay that way! Depends on everyone so please let me know what you think. Sorry for any grammatical mistake!


	2. Chapter 2

Zoey fidgets with her hands and leans back and forth between the two soles of her feet. She tries to contain some confidence before going on stage but she had about two minutes till her introduction, and all the hard work and practice she did all night, flew out of her mind. She does the worst thing possible by looking at her audience. Three years ago, around this time, she held a similar speech but then it had just felt like a prep talk to merely 10 people. Now, she surrounds herself with fifty or more people waiting to hear her forgotten speech.

Seconds before convincing herself to run out, her co-partner announces her name through the microphone and the crowd begins clapping. Sadly, it is not a full audience clapping and her co-partner waving her to the stage that prompts her to go up the stairs, instead one of Zoey's co-workers nudges her forward.

Zoey puts on an easy smile on her face and obliges. She stands in front of her employees. Zoey pulls out a sheet a paper and looks down at her speech.

"I want to thank Grace, my co-partner for all the incredibly hard work she has contributed to Style is Key. It has been the hardest yet the most satisfying years we have faced together these past five years." Zoey smiles at Grace, who nods in total agreement. Zoey eye line moves to the audience. "What use to be a simple dream that I carried around with me, turned into something much bigger and better than I had ever imagined. It is you guys who I have to thank for. We had started with one store in Los Angeles and now it is an honor to see majority of my employees from all four different properties." Zoey pauses as the crowd claps at her statement. Zoey laughs through the microphone.

"I want to let you guys know, this is more than just fulfilling my dreams, I am inspired to help fulfill yours. Style is Key is for anyone who has ever wanted fashion to be their life, for anyone who has felt that they need a creative outlet, and for those who needed a safe haven. I hope Style is Key is and will be that for you." On cue, the audience cheers again. "I am proud to say that we are expanding and that you have made this possible. I am happy about this summit this evening because you are truly family to me and if you need anything, I am here." Zoey looks down at the paper that she has abandon a while ago.

"I can take any questions or comments you may have now." Zoey scans the room while many hands shoot up. Zoey begins the Q&A, but with complete surprise, most are actual praises on how Style Is Key has accomplished a lot. Some suggest more volunteer work, others pitch ideas: a fashion battle within the stores. As time goes on, more hands shoot up in excitement.

"Alright, I am having so much fun but I can only take one more question tonight." The audience moans in disappointment. "However, anyone can find me on the floor with any of their questions." Zoey finally chooses a young lady in the center. The young lady grabs the microphone that was handed to her.

"Hi, I'm Denise. I actually work in your neighbor store in Los Angeles. I started there about two years ago." Denise starts, the young lady looks awkward and much more timid than her fellow coworkers. Zoey senses it but only widens her smile.

"Yes, I am well acquainted with the store." Zoey response. "It was actually our first up in running franchise."

"Right, I hate to be a party pooper to this great community but I wanted to address something serious, about something maybe some of your employees are too afraid to speak about." Denise voice fills with annoyance, making it crack here and there.

"I am more than happy to speak on any issues that you or anyone may have." Zoey face drops suddenly.

"Great, because I am curious about on how you plan to manages sexual harassment and assaults on your now four and more properties. Don't get me wrong, persuasive pay may keep a person's mouth shut but sometimes I try to find reasons to not come to work." A crowd, only seconds ago in full energy and yelling in excitement is now in pure silence. Denise observes this and looks at her surroundings.

Zoey herself is in pure shock. Every time she opens her mouth she shuts it immediately – erasing the comment she has created in her head. No words in her head remotely come close to a mature and professional solution in a situation that she never knew was happening. Did Grace know? Zoey turns her face to Grace, who is whispering feverishly to her assistant.

"Don't worry Zoey, how could you have possibly known? It's not like the hotline phone numbers actually reports back to you or our management are doing what they say they are. I am just glad that Style is Key is a safe haven to a lot of you guys." Denise speaks to the crowd. But, given on your comment, I would like to officially quit. Thanks for making my life a living hell." Denise drops the microphone and pushes through the crowd.

Zoey stands there watching Denise leaves the venue while she cannot fucking figure out why she does not have a word to say.

()()()

Zoey feels even more shitty hiding in a private bathroom in the back of the venue's kitchen where she knows no one could find her. She had begged a waiter to escort her to somewhere quiet and to check in with champagne cups periodically until the summit is over. If she had it her way, Zoey would be away from this whole situation and drown herself with tequila shots in the comfort of her own bed. She _could_ retire from Style is Key and find a different occupation where no one could ever get hurt again. Maybe she'll work at a post office; a simple paper cut does not carry this type of burden. Plus Zoey has always like those seasonal stamps at her local post office.

A knock on the door makes Zoey lift her head from between her thighs. She should not be this eager for a cup of champagne but being buzzed does not help forget the pain on a young girl's face, or the dropping of a microphone with people in the audience directing disgusted faces as she storms off.

Zoey opens the door and shows disappointment when she is face to face with her on and off again, but currently off ex- boyfriend Brian. Zoey pushes the door in attempt to shut it in his face. Brian senses her motive long before and places his foot to prevent from closing. He walks in the bathroom with ease.

"You see, my fight to kick you out of here is about equivalent to the fight I had to prevent the girl from quitting or against any sexual assault for that matter." Zoey lean against the skin and put her hands in face. "I had put no fight in, in case you were wondering. I feel horrible and not from the liquor." Brian walks closer to her.

"Well it definitely puts you in the hot seat. Myself included since I am kind of the senior manager of her location." Brian points. Zoey lets go of her face and narrow her eyes at him.

"Don't think I didn't hear you out there Brian. You basically told people I was a scam. That I got too much credit and am only in higher position because of my good looks and finding the company." Brian sighs and bows his head down. "You got out the hot seat by just putting me in a hotter one." Zoey shouts. Brian looks back up and rolls his eyes. "Why the fuck would you do that to me? You know I would never allow anything of this to happen if I knew. Did you know, did you know anything of this was happening, Brian?" A new set of tears roll down Zoey's face.

Brian's face softens seeing Zoey's now shaking and sobbing body. He walks closer and Zoey reacts quickly. "No, get the fuck away from me Brian. I can barely look at you right now." Brian ignores her put his hands on her face. She slaps it away immediately.

"Babe, it's okay." He leans in and kisses her on the cheek. She tries to pull away but he presses his body against and grabs both sides of her face.

"No, Brian, get off me." Zoey whimpers trying to separate herself from him.

"I'm sorry Zoey.." She can feel him hard against her thighs and a sick feeling forms in the pit of her stomach. She slaps him across his face and moves her body to the other side of him.

"You are seriously sick. We just found out that one of our employee got sexually assaulted and all you could think about is mending our relationship." Brian has yet to turn to face her but once he does, Zoey realizes that Brian is far from sober. Zoey roll her eyes. "I suggest you sober up and fix that in your pant before you walk out. You look worst than how I feel." Zoey storms out the bathroom, leaving Brian leaning against the sink.

()()()

The waiter escorts Zoey to the reserved table of two. She immediately sees Michael on his phone sitting at the table patiently.

"Wow, twice in one month. You do not disappoint" Zoey says while setting her stuff down on the table. Michael gets up from his chair and tightly hugs her, groaning in emphasis.

"I'm glad you are able to meet, you know, with you being CEO and all." Michael winks at Zoey. Zoey chuckles weakly and sits down in response.

"Are you staying long?" the waiter interrupts briefly for their beverage orders. Zoey orders wine for the both of them.

"Actually, I was passing through, Logan convinced me to stay the night at his place. I am leaving for San Diego tomorrow afternoon. " Zoey pouts while the waiter pours the first rounds of wine. The couple orders their entrée and briefly gives each other a summary of their work and its daily routine. Zoey excludes her new knowledge from two days ago and tries to keep it light. Michael has no trouble talking about his job as a personal trainer for aspiring athletes. He appears to love it.

While time goes on, Zoey cannot remember a time, before tonight, when she has felt so young and carefree. Michael keeps spitting jokes one after another and all she could think about is how simple her life could be.

"So anyone new in your life, Michael? We never got to you in our circle confession back in New York." Zoey giggles, the wine taking full effect.

"Actually, I met this girl named Robin two years ago. We just always had this interesting relationship. She's a personal trainer too but we were hard on each other at first." Michael leans in. " I believe she felt like she had to prove herself? Since she is a woman and all." Michael leans back and gives a love-struck sigh. "We went on our first date a couple months back, we haven't stop hanging out since. I just love being around her. It's weird, nothing I have ever experience before" Michael finish with another sip of his wine.

Zoey subconsciously trails her finger around the edge of her wine glass while her other hand props her head on the table. She is deep in thought. Michael notices and lifts up an eyebrow at Zoey. " You alright, Zo?"

Zoey body language changes rapidly and she plants a smile on her face. She looks back at Michael "Yeah, Sorry. I guess I have just been so busy with work that I feel like I've lost so much." Zoey whispers and laughs halfheartedly. She looks back down at her wine glass. "It's nice… to have you here is all. You make things feel more…real." She looks back at him with a warmer smile. " Sorry, I am such a party pooper…" Zoey drags the last word with a cringe from the familiar wording. Michael shrugs and does not seem to notice her change demeanor.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Chase, does it?" Michael tests her. The same waiter comes with their entrée, putting a pause to Michael's question. Zoey orders another bottle of wine while Michael request water for the both of them.

They give their entrée a couple of bites before Michael wipes his mouth with his napkin and stares intensely at Zoey.

Zoey catches on at Michael stare after a couple of bites. " Yes and No. It's a little more complicated than Chase, but yes, he's apart of it of course." Michael senses the regret in her voice.

"He still loves you." Zoey rolls her eyes and laughs sincerely.

"Hence why the complications." Zoey shakes her head. Michael phones rings and he excuses himself to pick it up outside. Zoey finishes the glass of wine she has in her cup and pushes the empty wine glass away from her.

Michael comes back before she finishes her entrée and sits back in front of her. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I like to embrace the grandma side of me on a Saturday night by cuddling in bed with a nice cup of warm tea." Michael lifts his eyebrows in amazement. " Fine, replace tea with a glass of wine. But we already did that." Zoey points to the bottles of wine.

"Not trying to advocate you to drink more tonight but Logan wants me to meet him at a bar in downtown LA. You should join?" Michael wiggles his eyebrows.

"No I don't think I should go." Zoey dismisses weakly.

"Oh come on, it would be fun!" Michael pushes.

"You don't think Logan would mind if I just…so up?"

"I told him that I was meeting you before I'll do any festivities with him. It's Logan, he'll get over it. You have no choice now. I am leaving tomorrow and you are a hard person to make plans with Zoey Brooks. " Michael reminds her again. " And yeah, I want to see you drunk too." Michael chugs back the rest of his water, then his wine, and calls for the check.

()()()

"Michael, you fucking made it!" Logan screams from the bar that embarrassingly took forever for Michael and Zoey to get to with the oversized crowd. Michael matches Logan's enthusiasm with a headlock and a rubbing to Logan's head. Zoey trails behind.

"Dude, I'm sleeping at your place." Michael lets go of Logan and tries his best to fix the damage he has done to Logan's hair. Logan does not seem to care and looks at Zoey.

"So are you going to be rude and not introduce me to your beautiful friend?" Logan hardly whispers to Michael. Michael turns to look at Zoey and back at Logan in confusion.

"Yo, this is Zoey. As in Zoey Brooks – how drunk are yo-

"Brooks!" Logan pushes Michael to the side and gives Zoey a suffocating hug.

"Hi." The only word Zoey can release from his hard embrace. Logan lets go and beams at Zoey harder than Zoey ever seen him do.

"My two favorite people are here. Let me order you guys three shots each. You guys look too sober. Dark or light?" Logan is already signaling a bartender. Michael glances at Zoey and slowly grins, Zoey answers with a shrug.

"I am so sorry that we did not get to do this a lot sooner." Zoey attempts to yell to Logan over the music. The three friends are attempting to dance, but realistically are bumping into each other and others periodically. Michael and Zoey now reach the point of drunkenness while trying to catch up with Logan.

"What?" Logan screams back but continues dancing anyway.

"What?" Zoey screams back.

"I love this song!" Michael interjects the duo's conversation. Zoey attention span is too short to concentrate on the series of events happening in front of her. Zoey eyes the bar and looks back at her friends.

"I want another shot, let's get some more" Zoey yells over the music. Logan seems to hear her comment and cheers in agreement. Michael mentions he needs to use the bathroom and skips away. Zoey grabs Logan's hand and beelines their way to the bar.

A female bartender is on the counter of the bar with her shirt half off. An older guy expertly does a body shot off the woman and puts the bottle up in the air while the crowd around them cheers.

Zoey turns to face Logan. "I want to do that." Logan grabs both of Zoey's shoulders and leans in.

"Zoey, I don't think I have ever wanted anything more than for you to do a body shot right now." Logan spins Zoey around and pushes her through the crowd closer to the female bartender. "Laurie! Meet a good friend of mine, Zoey." Logan points in the vicinity where Zoey stands. "Would you like to do the honor by popping her cherry and host another body shot?" Zoey gasps and slaps Logan's arm playfully.

"I was going to say Logan, you and I have done many things for there to be any cherries left. " Laurie's eyes look towards Zoey. "But for your friend? I can't say that I wouldn't like to lick anything off her." Zoey eyes went wide. "I'll get me a shot." Laurie winks and jumps down from the counter and goes to the corner of the bar. Zoey turns to Logan.

"I don't think I can do it anymore." Logan looks down at Zoey in disbelief.

"Wait what? You can't back out now. You want this" Logan tries to look defensive but his stance sways back and front with subtly.

"I thought I was going to drink off her, not the other way around." Zoey shrieks in panic mode. Logan ignores her and lifts her effortlessly onto the bar. Laurie walks to Zoey with her shot.

"I hear you Brooks, but I simple don't care. Live a little" Logan pats her leg in encouragement. The same crowd from earlier realizes the situation and begin cheering the ladies on. Logan joins and add Zoey's name to the chanting crowd.

"Don't listen to them, do whatever makes you comfortable. Most of them are pigs anyways" Zoey hears Laurie whispers through the music and the participating crowd. Zoey sighs and takes off her shirt. All the boys yell in joy and Logan whistles for emphasis. Zoey lies down and cover her face with her hands. She feels the cool liquid filling in her belly button. Zoey tries to contain the laughter, causing her body to shake and the liquid to spill over. Immediately soft lips are pressing on top of her stomach and suck the liquid off. The action is so quick that Zoey lies there for a moment, actually enjoying the adrenaline. Laurie walks to Zoey's head to check up on her.

Spontaneously, Zoey grabs Laurie's face and brings her down for a quick makeout session. The kiss was completely platonic but when Zoey releases Laurie's face, Zoey feels much more free than she has ever been before. Zoey sits up and looks at Logan and covers her mouth in surprise. Logan pause in shock but shouts in encouragement after processing what just happened.

Logan pulls Zoey down from the counter. "That's what I'm talking about Brooks. Let loose" Logan wrap his arm around her shoulder. Zoey laughs and smiles in amazement.

"Wow, definitely a good kisser" Laurie says from behind the bar. She slides two shot glass towards the two friends. " On the house." She winks and proceeds to go back to bar tendering.

"There goes my chances on getting laid tonight." Logan laughs. Zoey takes back her shot and makes no face. Logan smirks and does it as well. "I'm not going to lie, it was definitely a turn on to se -."

"Let's dance" Zoey pulls Logan towards the dance floor. Logan doesn't argue and lets her lead. About in the middle of the dance floor, Zoey twirls herself around with Logan's hand and push her body back against him. Logan response quickly and places his hands on her waist. They playfully grind on each other and sway to the music.

Logan grabs one of Zoey's hands and twirls her forward, making them go face to face. He grabs her waist and she wraps her arms around his neck and continues dancing. Logan moves back and twirls her several time, making her to laugh. Zoey begins goofing off by doing traditional 70's dance moves against the modern EDM music currently playing. Logan laughs and joins suit. They naturally go back to Zoey's back against Logan body. This time, Zoey butt presses harder onto Logan and he reacts by holding her waist tighter. Zoey swings an arm around his neck bringing his head closer to her neck. She does not ignore the bulge that is forming behind her. She bits her bottom lip from the stimulation.

"There you guys are." Michael squeezes through the crowd out of nowhere. He stands of the duo, forcing them to stop their dancing. " I've been looking everywhere for you guys. I checked the bars and couldn't find you or Logan." Zoey notices Michael oblivious reaction and walks a few feet away from Logan.

"We were just dancing." Zoey yells over the music. Her excitement returns when she thinks about her body shot. "Guess what Michael? Laurie did a body shot off me. and I made out with her afterwards." Zoey wilds gesture leaves Michael expression fighting between being confused, shock and also proud.

In the end, he gives in on being confused " Who the hell is Laurie?" Zoey laughs and hits Michael playfully

"She's the bartender, silly." Michael eyebrow pulls together, again in confusion." Logan slept with her." Zoey adds simply. Michael awes in understanding.

"Whom hasn't Logan slept with?" Michael jokes. On cue, Michael and Zoey look back to Logan who appears to find a brunette girl who is grinding all over him. "Awe, feels like old times. Back at PCA all over again." Michael laughs, clearly overwhelm with nostalgia. Zoey in the other hand, eyes the girl with hatred. She watches the girl rubbing her hand over Logan's crotch teasing him by leaning close enough to kiss him. Logan's eyes stare at this mysterious girl with lust. Zoey bite her lower lip again, feeling the tension coming from the couple. Zoey faces Michael suddenly.

"So I'm drunk, want to give me some water?" Michael seems like he wanted to fight against it but couldn't find a reason not to. He obliges and leaves Zoey alone with Logan and the brunette girl. Zoey walks over to Logan and pull him away from the girl.

"Sorry, I felt awkward dancing alone. Michael is getting us more drinks. Dance with me till he comes back?" Logan seems to still be processing and keeps looking back at the girl.

"Ummm…wait, what?" Zoey grabs Logan's hand and twirl herself around. " Yeah…uh, I guess." Logan's attention span is too short to notice the irritable brunette behind them. Zoey grinds against Logan again. She feels him much harder in the pant than before. She turns around and faces him. She see the lust in his eyes. She walks closer to him and leans in teasingly, similar to what the brunette did to him moments ago. However, this time, Logan grabs Zoey's face and pushes their lips together. Zoey feels his hands going into her hair with urgency. Zoey feels like her adrenaline is skyrocketing but this is different than when she has kissed Laurie. Kissing Laurie provided an inner spiritual reboot. But kissing Logan…well hell, she is more scared that there's even a comparison.

Zoey pulls away and looks at Logan. He too seems to be having similar thoughts running through his head. He put his hand through his hair in awkwardness. "I am _so_ drunk." Zoey nods her head frantically and laughs.

After a long pause and stares, Zoey settles on a thought. "Where's the bathroom?"

()()()

Logan lifts off Zoey's shirt and dives to her neck to plant kisses. Zoey closes her eyes to intensify the sensation. She blindly reaches for the buckle of his pants and unzips it.

"Do you have a condom?" Logan confirms with an audible noise. He unbuckles her bra easily while she lifts off his shirt." Never done it in a public bathroom before." Zoey sighs out - Logan's finds her weak spot. She whimpers in pleasure.

"Aren't you getting a little tired of popping cherries tonight." Logan says between kisses.

"Don't get cocky, it's a turn off." The two make quick eye contact and he smirks.

"I never have issue turning them back on." Logan presses his mouth against hers. She chuckles while they kiss. Suddenly something comes into the forefront of her mind. She pushes Logan away slightly

"Logan is this weird?" Logan rolls his eyes and put his attention onto her breasts this time. "What exactly is happening here?"

"Please tell me this is not your way of having sex?" Logan finally gives her his full attention.

"Michael is literally out there with two glasses of water trying to find us in a huge ass crowd." Zoey slides away from Logan. Logan groans in annoyance.

"That's great, because afterwards we may need some. Can we go back to kissing now?" Logan grabs Zoey's waist.

"I know we are pretty drunk but are we even that drunk…to do this?" Zoey whispers finally.

"I mean look at my good looks…it was bound to happen Brooks." He looks at her innocently and slowly leans in to kiss her, as if she will counter his approach with one false move.

But she kisses him back slow at first then more eagerly. She helps him pull down his pants to his knees. He lifts her against the stall wall having her legs wrap around his body. Zoey trails her hand to his crotch and he moans loudly but soon for the wrong reason. He pushes his forehead against Zoey's, breaking their kiss.

"What?" Zoey snaps, irritable.

"You're right, it's weird. I think we're sobering up." Logan says it with a disgusted face. "We should probably go find Michael." Zoey pausing but nods her head in agreement. They readjust themselves in silence.

When they find Michael, they are surprised seeing Michael taking more shots with a crowd of people in front of the bar. Logan and Zoey look at each other in disbelief before walking to their friend. Zoey taps on Michael to get his attention.

Michael turns around and faces his friends. " Zoey, Logan! You're just in time. I just order three more shots. " He yells out. "I shall order you guys some." Zoey is about to protest but Logan steps in.

"Actually, I think we should go back to my place dude. You have a long trip ahead of you tomorrow." Logan sounds more sober than before.

"Non sense, I live in Los Angeles now, effective about an hour ago." Michael gasp. " Zoey, your water, I forgot. I am such a horrible friend."

"Let's not go into the philosophy of friendships right now. I think tonight we are all kinda screwed up when it comes to that matter." Logan chuckles and shakes his head.

()()()

Zoey and Logan manage to take Michael out of the bar after several pointless conversations Michael initiates as a reason to say near the bar. Logan puts Michael in the cab and turn to face Zoey.

"Your uber is near?" Zoey checks her phone and nods.

"Yeah, but head out. You have a longer night than I will. I'm fine. It's only two minutes away." Logan looks around with his hands in his pocket observing the location. The night a bit chilly.

"You'll text me when you make it safe?" Logan lifts an eyebrow in concern. Zoey nods her head. "It was fun Brooks." Logan looks down at the ground and then back up at her.

"Yeah it was." She smiles. "Now go, or I'll make Michael take another shot with me. Logan shakes his head and goes into the cab.

Zoey's uber follows shortly and takes her home. Zoey keeps her promise and texts Logan at her arrival. She gets ready for bed and grabs herself a glass of water. Before she settles her phone onto the nightstand, she notices she got a text back from Logan.

Logan 3:06am

 _Michael is going to kill me in the morning_.

A/N: I thought to give in and write a second chapter! I guess I more wrote this for me since its been a while since a new Zogan fanfiction has been posted. Apologizes if this chapter is completely left field. My desperation for a Zogan pairing clearly influence my writing this time. But In conclusion, I am such a horrible selfish person! HAHA. I hope my posting on Christmas Eve makes up for that. Please let me know your thoughts. I am still working on a direction with the storyline BTW. In this chapter, I wanted to show a glimpse of the environment Zoey currently lives in now versus and the transition to the world Zoey will live in...with Logan. so I would love some reviews and inputs. I find them to be very encouraging. Again, I'll attempt to keep writing as long as I know there is still Zogan fans out there! Sorry for any grammatical errors. Merry Christmas everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey All,

I may be back and ready to write again! Its been so long and the great energy that I've received from Zogan community in the past is the only reason why im here today .

Let me know if you guys are still out there and I would love to continue this story or any other Zogan stories upon request. We can let us die!


End file.
